blackout_rugbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Seasonal Budget
Home SEASONAL BUDGET At the beginning of each season your club's Board of Directors (Board for short) will determine your budget for the coming season. Below you will find the math for how the Board go about determining how much money you will be getting. The Board first works out your base budget, and then to this money is added from certain financial tech if you have it. BASE BUDGET The Base Budget every season is equal to $200,000 + ($100,000 x your club’s Club level). This Base Budget is then modified by how well the club did in the previous season in the league and divisional cup, and then any extra budget tech is added on to that modified figure, to give you your season’s actual budget. To this is then added any budget carryover you may have saved from the previous season. It is important to note that when talking about base budget what is being meant is the $300k + ($100k x club level) figure, and not the actual seasonal total budget that is determined using this base. BASE BUDGET MODIFIERS The base budget is modified by how well the your club did in the previous season. Both the league finishing position and how well you did in the divisional cup create factors that are added together, one is added, and then the base budget is multiplied by the resulting modifier. League Finishing Position Modifiers: Champion: + 0.2 Runner-Up: + 0.15 Promoted: + 0.1 Position 5-8: + 0.05 Position 9-12: 0 Cup Finish Modifiers: Winner: + 0.15 Finalist: + 0.125 Semi-final: + 0.1 Quarter Final: + 0.075 Third Round: +0.05 Second Round: +0.025 First Round: 0 E.g. A club with a CL of 10 has a base budget of $1.2m ($200k + (10x$100k). Last season they finished in runner up position in the league (+0.15) and reached the final of the cup but lost (+0.125). These factors are added together, than one is added, giving a final multiplier of 1.275. Their budget for the new season is $1.2m x 1.275 = $1.53m. To this amount is then added any extra budget from Office tech choices i.e. this tech budget extra is added after the base budget has been adjusted by league and cup finishing last season, and not before. The same applies to any budget carryover from the previous season. TECH THAT AFFECTS BUDGET There are three main techs that increase this base budget: From the Office building there is Budget Boost and Budget Carryover tech, and the Hotel building has Hotel Room tech that adds money to the budget: Budget Boost: ' Every time it is taken it adds $50,000 to the seasonal budget. This occurs after the base budget has been determined and the base budget modifiers has been applied. '''Budget Carryover: ' Normally any unspent cash is converted into tokens at the end of the season (1 token per 1% of the season’s budget you managed to save). However, each time this tech is taken it allows $50,000 of left over cash to be added to next season’s budget (after the next season’s base budget has been determined). Such cash carried over still provides tokens. 'Hotel Rooms: ' Each time this tech is taken it adds '''$500 per day x (CL/2 rounded up)